


Lonely

by FrantheAnne



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Amnesia Korra, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-14
Updated: 2013-10-14
Packaged: 2017-12-29 09:42:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1003886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrantheAnne/pseuds/FrantheAnne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Korra lies awake late at night on the Fire Nation island. Drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lonely

_I'm lonely._

Korra sighed and turned on her side, idly playing with a strand of her hair.

It was her second night on the Fire Nation island, and even though she still didn't remember who she was, what she was, she knew that she needed someone.

Someone to talk to, to be with.

Someone to keep her company so she wouldn't feel so damn  _alone_.

She curled into a ball and hugged her pillow tightly.

_Remember. Please let me remember. It hurts being so alone. It hurts._


End file.
